The present invention relates generally to tape measures commonly used in construction and, more specifically, to a clip for mounting on the side of or integrated into a typical tape measure case for holding a marking device such as a scratcher or a carpenters pencil.
Use of tape measures that wind into a hand-held case have been used in general construction by carpenters, plumbers and others for some time. For example, a carpenter draws his tape with one hand along a piece of wood to a required length and with his other hand marks his measurement with a pencil or some other marker.
It is often inconvenient to use both hands in the measuring process; one hand may be needed otherwise, such as for holding the piece of wood. Prior to this invention, another person was often needed to assist the workman in such cases. If the measuring tape could provide a means to make the required measurement mark, the other hand could be free for other related tasks, or the helper would not be required.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a tape measure case or an attachment to a tape measure case that provides a marker clip for holding a marker to the case, oriented on the case with the marking end near the tape where it is extended from the case.
It is another object that the clip have a means for preventing the marker from sliding under slight pressure of marking.
A further object is that that clip provides for facile rotation of the marker by action of the hand holding the tape measure.